Stitches and Twitches
by we-shall-all-rise
Summary: being lonely and drunk has it's advantages for Itachi and Sakura, who meet in a local bar. M for Lemon.


_Mature Content will be up ahead, detailed...content..._

_enjoy,_

_we-shall-all-rise._

_P.S_

_I do not own any of these characters ._

Itachi had been drinking in his local bar since early that morning, isn't being fired fun? _no._ He was rather depressed at the fact it was his only job that he enjoyed, but he'd get over it by living with the bottle. A drunk, that's what he'll became and he was quite happy with the result.

From across the bar, he could see a tipsy little pink headed girl all alone and he could also clearly see that she seemed to enjoy the attention he was giving her so he waaved her over to sit next to him. She jumped off of her stool and walked around to join him.

"Hi, a lonely drinker too I guess" she said with a wink.

"Sort of, tonight I'm just a 'recently fired' drinker"

"Oh, sorry to hear that, well then tonight I'm 'the one with a dick for an ex'. The girl finished her vodka and coke and asked for another one for her and her new friend.

"My name's Sakura by the way" She reached her hand out to shake his.

"Itachi" As they shook their drinks had arrived.

As the night when on, the pair had consumed enough alcohol for at least 6 people between them, so by now they were most definitely away with the fairies.

"Let me take you home, you could be my maid" Itachi slurred to Sakura as she finished her last drink for the night.

"How dare you! only because I'm a woman, you think I'm a natural cleaner!" She tried to swing her hand to slap the offender but missed his face completely and nearly fell of her chair, luckily Itachi grabbed her in time.

"Well, if you're not going to be my maid, you should at least let me take you home so you could have a nice nights sleep"

Sakura looked at him with wide, confused eyes. He held up his hands.

"Don't worry! you can sleep in the spare room, I do just live around the corner"

"I guess, it beats taking a taxi home"

They gathered their stuff clumisly and stumbled towards the door.

Sakura was sat happily in Itachi's kitchen, enjoying a nice cup of coffee and decided to start the conversation.

"So, do you have a girlfriend, Itachi?"

He stared at her, Sakura saw a little bit of blushing.

"No, I haven't really had a girlfriend in awhile"

Sakura found this very, _very _hard to believe because she thought he was illegally gorgeous.

"You're not a virgin, are you?" She winked

"No, no, I'm ok with that department" He spoke as he patted the table nervously

"So how long it's been, since...you know" Sakura, deep into the interaction.

Itachi laughed a little.

"A long, long time" they both gave each other eye contact, creating the 'awkward silence'.

Sakura stood up, walked to where Itachi was sitting and sat on his knee.

"Wha-" Sakura crashed her lips against Itachi's, as they stopped she spoke  
>"I think we both need this, just for tonight, just for us" Itachi nodded in agreement, understanding the fact they were both just lonely and needed one night to be brave.<p>

Itachi lifted Sakura on top of the table and moved everything out of the way. He kissed her, leaning into her.

She ran her hands down his chest and pulled up his T-shirt, they broke to remove the now annoying piece of clothing. He reached around Sakura and pulled her dress zip down and yanked it down her legs, letting it fall down onto the floor. Sakura undid her bra, revealing her breasts and Itachi kissed her, rubbing his thumbs over her nipples, making her groan with pleasure.

He reached down and unbuckled his belt and shook his pants off, Sakura could see his now increasingly hard member and pulled him towards her. As Itachi kissed her neck, Sakura placed one of her hands down his boxers and stroked him, teasing him until he couldn't handle it anymore, he decided it was time he should get his own back.

Itachi fussed with edge of Sakura's underwear and finally pulled them off her, leaving her bare for only him to see, he pulled her a little closer to him and planted kisses around her face as he began stroking her and placed two fingers inside of her. Sakura inhaled deeply and began breathing more heavily as she starting rocking with Itachi's rhythm, wanting him more and more, she wimpered as it became to much to bare and kissed Itachi roughly letting him know he had won the battle.

Itachi smirked and withrew his fingers, pulling his boxers down, he brought Sakura to the edge of the table and postioned himself between her legs so they were both comfortable, and then he entered her.

Sakura gasped and dug her nails into Itachi's back, dragging downwards. He pumped faster, trying to keep up with Sakura's demands.

"Faster...faster...harder...fuck, harder!"

She laid onto her back, letting Itachi grab her by the sides so he could go deeper inside of her, She dug her nails into the table.

Sakura trembled as she orgasmed, feeling tired but happy. Itachi came and slumped over Sakura, resting his head on her breast, breathing heavy.

He withdrew from Sakura, picked up his boxers and put them on. He turned to Sakura.

"You can sleep in one of my shirts if you like?"

"That would fine, thanks" She replied, picked up her discarded clothing "Where is your spare room?"

"You don't have to sleep in there you know, my bed tonight?" Itachi wrapped his arm around her waist and gave her a wide smirk.

"You don't have to ask me twice" Sakura said as she kissed him.

Itachi led her to his room and she threw herself onto his bed.

"I could really use with some sleep right now" Sakura mumbled into one of the pillows.

Itachi crawled over to her and pulled the covers over them both, she stretched to turn off the lamp to her side.

He wrapped one arm around Sakura, giving her the extra feeling of safety.

They both gradually fell into a deep slumber, happy with the feeling of finding one another and making it a night they would not forget.


End file.
